Team Skull's Big Sister
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: Futanari Plumeria X Male Trainer lemon one-shot. This poor young trainer just couldn't catch a break. After a tireless endeavor he returns home to find he has an unexpected visitor...


Completing the Pokedex is no easy task. Just getting one from a trusted source is hard enough as it is, so there are definitely not many tips or pointers about doing it littered around the internet or from anyone around town. A pokemon trainer and current champion of the pokemon league ,"Caden", has only had his hopelessly goofy professor, Kukui, to show him the ropes. Caden often admired Kukui but he wasn't always much of a help when it came to giving solid advice about somethings.

As a matter of fact it was Kukui's idea to go inside a cave Caden hadn't seen yet in the Alola region that turned out to be at least 5 times larger than anticipated. Caden didn't bring anywhere near the proper amount of potions and repels that he needed and ended up being hungry, tired and empty handed because that cave wasn't just huge, but it was also full of pokemon he wasn't looking for after all.

Sometimes Kukui makes mistakes like that since he's often preoccupied with things that have nothing to do with studying pokemon habitats like a usual professor. Caden didn't hold any malice against him for it though. He camped out near the cave with his pokemon to watch his back and tried his best to regain his strength for the next morning.

Now he was on his way back home with his mother to stay for a while and take a break from traveling. Caden tried his best to keep his mind clear, the cave wasn't the thing that was really bothering him at the moment anyways. Instead he couldn't quite get his championship title off his mind…ever since he lost.

It wasn't an official Elite Four challenge so he was still considered champion. But he still lost in the first time he had lost in a very long time. The opponent who challenged him was Plumeria and her poison type pokemon were just a bit too powerful and and ended up just barely losing the battle. He figured that if there were trainers on her level of strength then he'd fallen behind a bit and needed to train up his pokemon to ensure he could keep his title. When he wasn't exhausted of course.

Finally he had come to the end of Route 1 from walking and saw his home right around the corner. He took a break from lamenting about his unexpected loss and decided a good nap would soothe is nerves. He unlocked the door and entered hollering the same thing he always did when he got back to his house.

"Mom I'm home!"

He was expecting some sort of response from his mother but there was only silence. Not even Meowth came scurrying up to see him. He concluded they probably just were off doing some shopping or maybe going on some site seeing. He knew his mom didn't like being cooped up at home all the time, especially when they live so close to the beach.

He shrugged and made his way upstairs, he threw off his backpack, carefully placed his pokeballs on the his desk then kicked his shoes off before heading to bed.

"Least I can sleep the rest of the day off" he said to himself as he pulled off the blankets of his bed and almost passed out from what he saw.

The Admin of Team Skull, Plumeria herself was not only in his house but appeared to be asleep in his bed. He had half the nerve to just call the police but he knew the pokemon she had would probably be far too strong to let her be arrested. So he decided to keep quiet and not make any sudden moves. He wasn't sure what to do really, there were so many questions running into his mind.

 _'Why would she come here?!'_

 _'Why would she sleep in my bed?!'_

 _'How did my mom let this happen?!'_

Caden knew his mom had a problem locking the door at times when Kukui often used to let himself in the house right after knocking, but Caden definitely remembered having to unlock the door when he entered the house himself. He would have noticed if there were any broken windows as well. Just how did she get in?

To make matters even more interesting, Caden noticed the only clothing she was wearing was her regular sports bra and silver Team Skull logo chain, but no pants. She was asleep practically naked in his bed having only black panties on her lower body. Now he had several more questions rushing into his mind.

Caden now started to take notice to how nice of a body Plumeria had. Now that she wasn't wearing baggy pants and wasn't really an enemy anymore ever since Guzma stopped with series crime activity after being stopped by Caden. She had a fairly muscle toned body with petite breasts that brought more attention to her attest hips and shapely legs. The pink tattoo over her abs only seemed to add to her attractiveness to him. He started breathing a bit more heavily and had trouble making sure he didn't make any sounds that might have disturbed her sleep. As he slowly backed away from the bed however, her golden, heavily shadowed eyes began to open and she turned her head to gaze at the much younger boy making his way to the other side of the room.

"U-uh I didn't mean to see you like this! I-I'll just go and you can just…do whatever you want OK?!" He tried to turn and run but he froze as soon as he heard her speak.

"Hold on"

Caden slowly turned his head over back to her and cringed at her next order.

"Come here"

Caden looked down on at his feet as he walked over. Making sure he wasn't looking at her as he prepared for some kind of punishment. But Plumeria had much more different plans for him.

"I'm really sorry I saw you OK?! But can I just go now and we forget it ever happened?! Please?!"

"Don't worry about it, just lay down in the bed with me."

Caden couldn't help but look up at her now after hearing her say that. He couldn't understand why she would say such a thing seeing as he had just walked in on her while she was indecent.

"Lay down with you…? Why…?"

Plumeria, still looking at Caden with that piercing gaze that often intimidated others, started to realize he forgot the deal they made with one another. She thought that had to be why he was so shocked so she decided to switch up her tactics with him.

"Remember that battle we had? The one I beat you in?" She asked

"Yeah…." There was no way he'd forget that, but he was curious as to why she was bringing it up now.

"Well we made a bet that if you lost to me, you'd be my official little brother from now on."

Thinking back Caden did remember making a deal like that but, now he was angry at himself for making the deal and letting it lead to this.

"I kind of thought you were just kidding…and what do mean by me being your little brother? And what does that have to do with you turning up in my bed all of a sudden?"

"I wasn't kidding. You're cute and I wanted to take ownership of you. That's what I made the bet for and that's why I'm here."

Caden was flabbergasted from how blunt she was. He didn't know how to feel about her sudden feelings for him.

"W-what do you mean take care of me? I'm 12 but I've got my mom!"

"Do you have a father?"

The young Pokemon trainer hadn't had anyone ask about his father in a very long time. He had to take a minute to make sure he answered correctly.

"Uh my dad ran off after I was born. I haven't really gotten a chance to meet him."

Plumeria shifted to lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. "Things can get hard on a single mother you know? I'm helping the both of you out by being your big sibling. That way I can give you pointers as you grow up too."

Caden shook his head. All of this was far too insane for him to take it all in. "Come on this is just crazy! What makes you want to be apart of my life so much all is a sudden!? It doesn't make any sense!"

Plumeria stared at Caden for a few seconds, creating an odd moment of silence and then she finally came to a confession.

"Alright you got me. I'm just a pedophile, the real reason I'm here is just to have sex with you. So just let me have my way with you and I'll leave."

Caden's face turned bright red and he jumped backwards after hearing her proposal. Plumeria was hoping her story would charm him into getting in bed with her but he wasn't buying it. Now that he heard her back up story he was only more disturbed.

"I-I can't have s-sex with you I'm only 12! I…I don't even know how it works!

"Calm down kid. Just follow my instructions and it'll all be over. The sooner I leave before your mom gets back the better right?"

Plumeria was definitely right about that. Caden didn't want to have to explain why a gang member was in their house half naked. So he took a deep breath and tried his best to calm himself. "Ok…what do I need to do?"

"First start by taking my panties off."

He almost went straight back into having a panic attack from hearing that alone but he willed himself to go through with it. She was now lying on her back, waiting for him as he slowly approached her and began sliding her panties down her toned legs. Her still soft dick was let free from confinement and Caden stopped pulling off her panties but was cut off by Plumeria when he tried to speak.

"Shh" she reached forward to place a finger on his mouth "Just finish taking them off…then start licking my cock slowly."

Caden had to steel himself to do it but eventually he went through with taking her underwear off completely. The hard part was taking care of Plumeria's dick of course. Plumeria was patient with him. She knew that this would probably be the weirdest thing he's done, licking the member of a futanari who just so happened to be the former admin of Team Skull who magically appeared in his bedroom. But even though she vocally dismissed the idea of it earlier, truthfully she had full intentions of making the boy her new "little brother" for quite some time now. And she had a good method on how to do it.

She could feel the smooth and wet caressing of his tongue on her manhood now soothing her. She could feel her thirst for the boy arising once again. It started pretty often when he thought of him hours after an encounter or battle. The admin spends a significant amount of time in her thoughts after all. And she couldn't deny that Caden was a little… difficult to get out of her head sometimes to say the least.

The sheer innocence and determination of the small boy, his cute smile and even cuter face. His petite ass that she wanted to firmly grip..."Wow I guess I still think like a criminal." She said to herself quietly. Caden didn't hear her as he was already licking Plumeria's cock now much more quickly. It was fully erect standing at 12 inches long. It looked like it didn't intimidate Caden however, as he was almost in a trance, fascinated by the oddly sweet taste of her cock. Plumeria place her hand on his head to get his attention.

"That's enough for now." She said as she sat up and placed Caden on the bed where she was lying down. Now Plumeria was gazing down at her prey. Her eyes were fixated on his figure but his clothes were getting in the way of that.

"You won't be needing these for a while." She slowly removed each and every last article of clothing he had on. Tossing it all aside on the floor so nothing could come between them.

Caden was incredibly nervous now. He could see the amount of focus Plumeria had in her striking eyes and just couldn't take how shy he was feeling. Now naked he tried turning on his side to at least hide SOME features from the woman but she quickly pushed his shoulder to where he was laying on his back again, facing her.

"Don't shy away from me. I want to feel your entire body while we do this." She said. Still as calm as ever, but now she had a much more serious demeanor.

Caden couldn't think of anything to say even though he wanted to think of something that might make her be more gentle in whatever she planned to do.

Plumeria gripped both of Caden arms to hold him in place and began grinding her cock against his cock and stomach region. Caden could barely catch his breath from the sensation of it all.

Pre-cum leaked from Plumeria's dick and covered Caden's body. the young trainer was already starting to moan quietly, much to her delight. She took pleasure in seeing him squirm from bliss such as this.

She stopped moving after a while and pulled Caden's head up, propping it on the bedframe. She then pressed the tip of her dick against his lips before voicing her command.

"Open up. The faster you make me cum the faster you can get this over with."

Caden had an extremely concerned look on his face. She was boasting a considerable length and the situation was only getting more out of hand. But he didn't want to risk making her mad.

'i just gotta get it over with like she said!' He thought to himself.

Caden placed his mouth over her length, twirled his tongue around the tip of Plumeria's cock and even places both his hands around the shaft and jerked her off all at once in a desperate attempt to speed up the process as much as possible.

Plumeria winced from the large assault of sudden pleasure that was thrown upon her by the child. She didn't show much emotion but she definitely felt inch of Caden's treatment. She closed her eyes and gently stroked the side of Caden's cheek and couldn't help but slightly thrust her hips.

All this movement made Caden worry his bed frame would break down from beneath them. But it would all be worth if if he could get this weird interaction to just end. Not to say the experience came without it's upsides. The trainer didn't want to hear himself say it in his mind but he already knew he liked the way Plumeria tasted. Her gentle yet firm touch and the way her voice was able to somehow calm him into going through with this. Caden began anticipating Plumeria's orgasm.

He could feel the ex-admin's manhood begin to twitch within his mouth after a while and he inferred that his work was almost finished. But to his surprise she swiftly pulled out of his mouth.

"H-hey you were almost…uh…" he trailed off.

"You know I was thinking that I should just get out of your hair already. I know you must have been really confused with me coming out of nowhere and ending up in your bed like that, so I'll leave before you get in trouble."

Before he could say anything she was already stepping out of his bed and gathering all her articles of clothing. Caden knew exactly what he should do. Just let her leave and never speak of what happened to anyone. But he knew if he did that…Plumeria would be on his mind for days afterwards. All of a sudden he didn't really feel as bothered about the whole thing anymore.

"Wait…Plumeria…" looking in her general direction but not exactly making eye contact with her. "We could…you know...at least finish before you leave. You don't have to go so soon…"

The older woman was in the process of putting her underwear back on but she stopped when she heard his voice.

"You want to finish fucking with me?"

"I mean…!" Caden trailed off again. "Yes….Yes I do…"

"I can't do that." Plumeria said flatly.

"Why not?! I-I mean…why…not?" He repeated himself to sound less desperate the second time.

Plumeria fully removed her panties again and returned to bed with Caden, Sitting as close to him as possible. He could smell her slight strawberry scent again.

"I got the impression you didn't want me here. I wouldn't want to force myself on you."

Caden had a feeling he was on to what Plumeria was doing now, but that didn't matter to him. At this point he needed satisfaction.

"I want you here…please…" Caden pleaded.

Plumeria closed her eyes and brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"...Call me 'Big Sister' and you got yourself a deal."

"Big Sister…please lets finish…"

Plumeria opened her eyes and smiled for the first time since she ended up in the trainer's home. She placed her hands on his shoulders and positioned him to where he was lying down and she was easily able to place her cock into his ass. Now she could feel more confident that Caden wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. She figured a little teasing never hurt anybody anyways.

"I'd be happy to oblige." She whispered into his ear.

Plumeria began thrusting into the boy at a steady, forceful pace. She waited until only the tip of her penis was still within Caden before she would thrust again. The trainer was content with letting this go on for hours if thats what Plumeria wanted. He wasn't worried him Mother or anyone walking in and seeing them in action now. As long as he got to savor the sensation of Plumeria's care for even a bit longer, it would all be worth it.

Plumeria's hips pounded into the Caden endlessly, feeling empowered by the moans she was forcing out of the boy. She began to shower the boy with small kisses on the back of his neck and his cheek as she did her work.

Caden could feel the delightful warmth of her small breasts and chiseled body pressed against his back. He gripped that sheets of his bed and tried to stay conscious the best he could. However he wasn't exactly sure how much longer he'd last. It was as if Plumeria had an endless amount of stamina, never letting up and never tiring while she had her way with him. Not that he would have it any other way of course.

"We're gonna start seeing each other more often ok? You can still get a girlfriend if you want but I'm still gonna screw you every now and then if that happens understand?" Plumeria murmured into her young lover who just nodded in agreement without really listening.

"And just incase you don't know for sure already. You ARE my little brother now. You look like you've gotten so attached to me in the last 30 minutes that it would be awkward otherwise." Caden just nodded to her statement again.

"I'm happy that we see eye to eye then. I'll be sure to look out for you from now on. Augh…" for the first time that night Plumeria grunted out of pleasure and released her long awaited load into Caden. She shot so many long strings of cum inside of him that it began to leak onto the bed sheets. They both lied there with their skin slick from sweat, embracing the warmth they gave one another.

Plumeria regained focus after her climax and looked to see that her new sibling was out cold. Although she was very comfortable with the idea of relaxing and sleeping with Caden while she was still on top of him and inside him, she pulled out again and this time went back to just put her sweat pants on even though her boner hadn't subsided just yet and it was poking out of them slightly.

She reached in her pocket to pull out her cellphone and sat down in a nearby chair in Caden's room while she unlocked and searched through her contact list. She shuffled through her other brothers and sisters that she cared for just as she planned to care for Caden, ex-grunts of Team Skill, although he was a tad bit more special to her than the others. She passed by Guzma's number and finally reached the contact she was looking for, Caden's Mother. She began texting his Mother to update her on what was going on.

"I think your son is gonna be just fine with hanging around me now." She messaged to Mother, who didn't take very long to respond.

"Good! It looks like I gave you enough alone time with him so you could bond with him. Looks like we can all be one happy family now!" His mother texted back. She began putting her socks and shoes on and packing anything else she left behind in Caden's room within her bag as she texted his Mom back with one last reply.

"I'm gonna head out now. Feel free to come back home whenever you feel like it. Also if you ever want to have another 'get together' with me yourself, feel free to call."

With that Plumeria leaned over to silently kiss Caden on the cheek before she departed. And it was needless to say that the trainer's life would be a lot more…chaotic than it already was from now on.


End file.
